


Old Fools

by Jetainia



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, F/F, Gen, Modern Era, Pining for dead loves, Reminiscing, Trans Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: A couple of old fools meet up for a drink.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg & Jenkins | Galahad (The Librarians)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Old Fools

Yennefer sat in the tea shop and waited for her old friend to arrive. It was good for them to catch up occasionally, when their schedules allowed for it. Of course, it was easier now that Galahad had finally gotten the blasted Annex doors to work as a portal—and then complicated again by the fact that Galahad now had four consistent roommates and one that popped in now and then. Young people were always so curious, she mused, before shaking herself away from that thought and its inevitable conclusion.

The bell above the shop door chimed cheerfully and she looked up to see Galahad walking in. She smiled at him as he approached, even now she wasn’t used to seeing him in modern clothes, no matter that it had been the norm for several decades. She still expected the armour and sword he had carried when she’d first encountered him.

“Yennefer,” he greeted. “It’s good to see you again.”

“And you, Galahad.” She pushed the glass of iced tea she’d ordered for him in his direction and he nodded gratefully. “How are your ducklings treating you?”

He sighed and began picking at paper napkin the iced tea had come with. “The same as ever, I suppose. Jones is having far too much fun, Stone takes things too seriously, and Cassandra… Well, Cassandra seems to have developed a bit of a crush on me.”

Yennefer chuckled. “You always did look young for your age.”

He glared at her. “I’ll have you know that it is my mind she is attracted to. Not that I intend to enter any sort of romantic relationship with her. My heart, as you know, belongs to someone else. Even if she is locked away forever by that stupid stunt she pulled with the Library.”

“Better than staring at any stranger who sounds or looks just enough like her to make you think maybe she’s come back,” Yennefer said, the thought she’d stopped before coming back again. A curious youth, fresh out of university and ready to take on the world one song at a time. Curious enough to wiggle her way into a closed-off sorceress’ life and make a home there.

“We’re a pair of old fools,” Galahad said softly.

Yennefer raised her own glass of mango smoothie and clinked it with Galahad’s. “I’ll drink to that.”

They drank and sat in silence for a few moments, taking comfort from the presence of another who watched the world pass them by without truly being a part of it. Eventually, Galahad asked, “Still see your wolves?”

“They drop by every now and again. Eskel actually brought me one of your missing artifacts a few days ago. It’s in my vault right now, but I’m sure the Library would like to have it back.”

“Thank you for getting the word to them. I know it’s not their usual line of work, but with so many out there and only Flynn actively searching, it’s a monstrous task.”

Yennefer laid a hand on Galahad’s. “They’re Witchers, this is precisely what they do. It’s another contract for them and you know how strange those can get. It’s not the first time the Library has needed the help of a Witcher. And you mustn’t forget that Aiden was a Librarian before he regained his memories.”

“You are right, as ever.” Galahad said with a smile. “But then, you are older than me. More years under your belt and all that.”

Yennefer sat back and sniffed in mock-affront. “See if I help you again. Young people these days, don’t they teach you any manners?”

They laughed and the conversation turned to more general catching up. They both had responsibilities and they both helped the other with theirs, but these meetings were for them and not their duties. A time to reminisce about times long gone, people long dead, and a time to remember that they were not a ship floating adrift alone in the vastness of the ocean.


End file.
